Scooby Doo (Be Cool Scooby Doo) gets Grounded for Life
Transcript * Scooby Doo: Oh my god! We got sent to Saturday school! We have school on Saturdays! * Tom Lucitor: I know! I have to go to school on Saturdays because I turned Sonic into a zombie, * Ludo: I turned Daphne into a werewolf, forcing her to kill her Future husband Sonic. But Sunset Shimmer turned Daphne back to normal and sent me here! * Future Fred Jones: I have school on Saturdays. Why? Because I tried to turn Sonic into Creeper. But no! Amy Rose turned into her super form and sent me here! * Ben Ravencroft: I have school on Saturdays too! Because I turned Marco Diaz into a demon! * Dr. Eggman: Yes! I’ve got sent here because Rouge the Bat threw a spike ball at Daphne Blake and got me expelled! * Scooby Doo: Yeah! This is stupid! * Tien: Hi guys! I’m Tien! You know, from Dragon Ball Z? Welcome to Saturday school. And we are going to watch Invader Zim. * Ben Ravencroft: No! * Tien: Yes! We are watching Invader Zim and that’s final! * Future Fred Jones: Shut up! * Tien: Future Fred Jones! Don’t tell me to shut up! And we are watching Invader Zim! * *Tv plays Invader Zim* * Ben Ravencroft: Oh my god! Why’s Invader Zim on? You know Metal Sonic hates this show! * Future Fred Jones: I know! Daphne and her future husband Sonic forced me to watch the show! * Tom Lucitor: I’m changing the channel to Cleo and Cuquin! * *Tv plays Cleo and Cuquin* * Tien: Tom Lucitor! How dare the six of you change Invader Zim to Cleo and Cuquin?! That show is a rip off of Caillou and MrEmperorCJ hates this show! Now it’s time for math! And for math, we are watching Team UmizoomI! * Future Fred Jones: Nooooo No no no! * Tien: Yes! Yes yes yes! We are watching Team Umizoomi! * Scooby Doo: Shut up Cartman! * Tien: Hey! My name is not Cartman! My name is Tien! And shut up and we are watching Team Umizoomi! * *Tv plays Team Umizoomi* * Scooby Doo: No! Not Team Umizoomi! I hate that show! Amy Rose forced me to watch this show! * Tom Lucitor: Agreed! * Ben Ravencroft: Let’s change Team Umizoomi to Numberjacks! * *Tv plays Numberjacks* * Tien: Ben Ravencroft! How dare the six of you change Team Umizoomi to Numberjacks?! It’s stupid and you know it! And you failed math class! And now, we are going to watch Thomas and Friends! * Tom Lucitor: NO! Let’s watch Robocar Poli! * Tien: (Kane’s voice) HOW STUPID! We are not watching Robocar Poli! We are watching Thomas and Friends! * Scooby Doo: Kai Lan sucks! * Tien: Hey! You Dont say that to Kai Lan! 1, She is nice and sweet! 2, Her show is way better than Be Cool Scooby Doo, a garbage show of yours! And 3, we are watching Thomas and Friends! * *Tv plays Thomas and Friends* * Tom Lucitor: Oh my god! We want to watch Robocar Poli! * Ben Ravencroft: I agree! Star Butterfly and Wander Forced Ludo to Watch this show! * Future Fred Jones: Let’s change Thomas and Friends to Robocar Poli! * *Tv plays Robocar Poli* * Tien: Future Fred Jones! How dare the six of you change Thomas and Friends to Robocar Poli!? That show is a rip off of Transformers! That’s it! You six are expelled from Saturday school! I’m calling your guardians! * At Tom Lucitor‘s house * Star: Tom Lucitor! How dare you got expelled from Saturday School for Changing good shows to bad shows! * Wander: You Are Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded for Infinity! Go to your room now! * Tom Lucitor: *Larry’s noooooooo!* * At Future Fred Jones’ house * Daphne: Future Fred! How dare you get expelled from Saturday School for Changing good shows into bad shows! That’s it! You are grounded grounded grounded forever! * Sonic: I agree with my future wife! Go to your room now! * Future Fred: *Kid vs Kat noooooo* * At Ludo’s house * Amy Rose: Ludo! How dare you get expelled from Saturday School for Changing good shows into bad shows! That’s it! * Rarity: You Are grounded grounded forever! Go to your room right now! * Ludo: *Larry’s noooooo* * at Ben Ravencroft’s house * Samus Aran: Ben Ravencroft! How dare you get expelled from Saturday School for Changing good shows into bad shows! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded for infinity! * Yoshi: Go to your room right now! * Ben Ravencroft: *Plankton’s scream* * at Dr. Eggman’s house * Rouge: Dr. Eggman! I can’t believe you got expelled from Saturday School for Changing good shows into bad shows! That’s it! You are grounded grounded Grounded Grounded forever! Now go to your room! Right now! * Dr. Eggman: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! * at Scooby Doo’s house * Kai Lan: Scooby Doo! You got expelled from Saturday School for changing good shows into bad shows! Did you? * Scooby Doo: Yes! * Lynn Loud: That’s it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! Now go upstairs to your room now! * Scooby Doo: *Kid vs Kat nooooooo* Trivia * Tom Lucitor And Ludo get Larry the Cucumber’s noooooo * Future Fred Jones and Scooby Doo from Be Cool Scooby Doo get Kid vs Kat noooooo * What Tien said “It’s stupid and you know it” was referenced to a parody of I’m Sexy and I know by Lmfao, It’s Stupid and You Know it by Ben Holt Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Scooby Doo ( Cool Scooby Doo) Gets Grounded